Casino Night Zone
|caption = Casino Night Zone in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Small |availability = Starter |music = *''Casino Night Zone'' *''Casino Park'' |game = SSF2 |series = Sonic |legality = Banned }} Casino Night Zone ( ) is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2 and is one of the three stages representing the universe along with Green Hill Zone and Sky Sanctuary Zone. Layout Casino Night Zone showcases a night sky with shining blue stars as well as the city background from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. The Lottery Slots include the faces of Sonic, Tails, and Doctor Eggman. Casino Night Zone has one main platform, with one main platform directly under the slot machine, and two platforms connected to the main platform lower down. Two floating platforms are on either side of the main platform. The main hazard of the stage is its bumpers. There is one bumper directly above the main platform, which is larger than the others and points to the platform. There are two bumpers for each of the side platforms, one above the platform and one below. The bumpers above the platforms are circular with a star in the center. The bumpers below the platforms are neon green and the flat side of the arrows are facing the platform. Music *The main music track is the self-titled Casino Night Zone, a calm upbeat remix of the theme that plays on the level of the same name in Sonic The Hedgehog 2. *The alternate music track is Casino Park, an upbeat remix of the theme that plays on the level of the same name in Sonic Heroes. Tournament legality This stage is banned in competitive play. With hazards disabled, the obtrusive bumpers do not fully disappear, leaving behind invisible objects that can prevent KOs that would be guaranteed otherwise. The floating platforms are very far offstage, creating both powerful camping zones and allowing characters with bad offstage games to greatly extend their reach when edgeguarding. The main platform is designed in such a way that encourages campy play by making it more difficult to approach. Origin .]] The Casino Night Zone is the fourth level of ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2, after Aquatic Ruin Zone and before Hill Top Zone. As with most other stages in this game, Casino Night Zone consists of two standard Acts with a boss fight at the end of Act 2. Casino Night is a sprawling nighttime casino, with jaunty electric colors, pinball flippers and slot machines abound. The level also features elevators, which convey Sonic upwards or downwards depending on the specific lift. Gallery Screenshots Visiting on Casino.png| , , , and standing on Casino Night Zone. Bumper into Mega Man.png| being meteor smashed by the bumper. The Slot Machine on Casino.png| , , and next to the slot machine. Early designs Cassino hill zone.png|Casino Night Zone's earlier design. CNZ NH.png|Casino Night Zone without hazards. Casino1.png| Casino2.png| Casino3.png| Casino4.png| Casino5.png| Sonic and Tails in Casino Night Zone.png| and taunting, on Casino Night Zone. CNZ 1.png| hitting with . CNZ 2.png| hitting with forward smash. CNZ 3.png| being meteor smashed by the bumper. CNZ 4.png| using chomp on . Mr game and watch.png| performing his down air. Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series